For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicle bumper mounting structure. In the vehicle bumper mounting structure disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a front end portion of a fender panel is mounted on an end portion of a bumper face through a bumper spacer.
The vehicle bumper mounting structure disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes in the bumper spacer: engagement clicks which can be engaged with engagement holes in a bumper side wall from the back side of the bumper side wall; and a fall-prevention hook which prevents a fall of the bumper spacer by wrapping around a fender side wall to the back surface of the fender side wall and abutting on the back surface of the fender side wall. Patent Literature 1 discloses that the above provision enables precise mounting of the bumper spacer to the fender panel.